


Fate

by ZARCV



Series: Merge [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, death from heights, i mean they're dying so romance is probably not that high up in their priorities, i said very light but it's still there so, it was either the ego first or the person, very light counterpartshipping, with a reckless attitude like that something was bound to fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZARCV/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom falls, but fate had already dictated it.<br/>Yuto comes to save him, but fate anticipated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

The closer they got, the more trapped he felt. This was the end of the Phantom, he knew that well. Ever since the four of them had broken up one by one over the course of the past three years, the Phantom had never been a whole.

“Sakaki Yuya.” The CEO of Leo Corporations moved toward him, pushing him further and further away from the center of the roof. “Come with me.”  
Yuya cracks a smile, forcing the tears collecting in his eyes away. “But it wouldn't be a game if I did that,” he says with a hum, stepping back. He could feel the edge of the roof now, it was finally time to go. “And I don't plan on letting you figure out who I am.”

He would be a mask to the end. He was no longer Yuya, but the Phantom. He was prepared to go out this way, it was, after all, the price he had to pay for his inhuman selfishness.

And over the edge he went. Slowly, slowly, time flowed to a standstill around him.

The Phantom closed his eyes as his thoughts raced. He knew he was closing the door on his incomplete past, and still, yet, he found in himself in a sort of peace.

“Yuya!”

He snapped his eyes open at the familiarity and felt the shock course through his body. He saw Yuto reaching, reaching out for him, flying through the air. A rope tied around his waist, and he smiles as he takes the Phantom into his arms.

With the warmth wrapped around his body, the Phantom buried his face in his best friend's chest. Yuto was warm, warmer than the ice in his veins, and the Phantom found no more strength to hold back his tears. Yuto said not one single word. It was fine- his silence gave him more comfort than he could ever know.

While he was pulling them both up, the rope frayed and snapped, plunging them down, down, down, into the heart of Maiami City, hushed whispers still on their lips.

“We didn't blame you.” says Yuto in a tired whispery voice, his arms closing tighter around him. Even he was resigned to fate.

He'd seen this once, long ago. The Phantom had tried to change fate. Fate chewed him up and spat him out, and in the end, nothing had changed at all. He closed his eyes, his heart racing.

“I know,” Yuya whispers back, mind slowing down to a crawl.

**Author's Note:**

> shun wasn't writing himself when i wrote this last month and he still isn't writing himself  
> so i started a different fic for no good reason and it's not this one


End file.
